Unexpected saviour
by Smla
Summary: On his way home Iruka is attacked by a gang of older kids. Just when he is about to give up someone shows up to save him, but it's not someone Iruka would have guessed.


They had been hiding behind a corner and Iruka didn't see them until it was too late. They hit him across the back with something hard and he fell to the ground dropping the books he had been carrying. He was back on his feet quickly to defend himself but there was a lot of them and they had him surrounded. He asked them what they wanted and they said they wanted him and anything valuable he might have on him. He told them he had nothing but they just laughed and said that they were sure they could find something they like. As they closed in on him Iruka charged at one of them in an attempt to get away.

They were older than him and stronger. He thought he might have seen one or two of them at exams an such but it was hard too tell because of the dark. Some of them wore masks and others had painted their faces. The one who seemed to be the leader started pulling Iruka's jacket of while another one undid the knot on his pants.

"These are nice"he said as he did it."I think I'll keep them. You don't mind do you pretty boy?"

"I… I… Please stop" Iruka said and tried too hold his pants up, but his hands were pulled away by someone much stronger than him. The boy twisted his arms behind his back until it hurt and tears began to form in his eyes.

He had just about given up hope when he heard someone say,

"What the hell are you doing to Iruka, ass holes?" The guy holding his arms turned around a little to face the newcomer and said,

"Hatake. Stay out of this or we'll have to kick your ass too."

Hatake! Hatake Kakashi?

"No! I'm not gonna stay out of it if you try to hurt him. I would rather fight all of you than stand idle by while someone like Iruka is getting harassed by a bunch of idiots like you."

Iruka couldn't believe it. Not only did Kakashi know his name he actually put himself in danger of getting beaten up for him. The gang didn't seem impressed though. One of them looked Kakashi up and down and said,

"You think you are so though just because you get all that attention in school. But guess what, this ain't test. If you try to fight us we'll beat you up so hard you are nothing more than a wet spot on the street."

"I'd like too see you try". With those words Kakashi jumped at the nearest guy and managed to give him a deep cut across the cheek with a shuriken he had in his hand. He threw the weapon at another one of his enemies but missed because his hand were caught from the back by one of his friends.

Iruka had seen a lot of fights in his days but nothing like this. His saviour moved so fast his hair seemed too leave sliver streaks in the air, but no mater how skilled he was the fact remained that the others were almost as good and they had the the upper hand in numbers. Eventually Kakashi's strength began to run out and he let his guard down for just a moment. In the blink of an eye he was hit across the forehead with a metal pipe and he fell to the ground. Iruka saw how he tried to get up with blood pouring down his face. The boy holding the pipe did however put one foot on his chest to force him back down.

"Don't you regret standing up for that geek now, Hatake?" ha said with a smile.

"No I don't. He is worth doing anything for because seeing him gives me a reason to get out of bed in the morning." Iruka couldn't believe he was actually hearing this.

"You fucking faggot. You make me sick" the guy said, putting his foot down harder on Kakashi's chest before hitting him again with the pipe and knocking him unconscious.

The whole thing could have ended very badly for both boys if it hadn't been for two of the teachers from school coming down the street. At the sound of their voices the gang ran away leaving a bleeding Kakashi and a shaking Iruka on the ground. They had taken both his wallet, his pants and jacket with them but that was not the thing on Iruka's mind right now. As soon as he saw the approaching men he ran up screaming,

"Sensei, you have too help me. Kakashi is hurt, we have to take him too the hospital!"

"Oh my god. Iruka what happened?"

"There where these guys and they attacked me and took my money and my clothes and Kakashi tried to defend me and they hit him with a pipe and we have too take him to the hospital!

"Of course, here help me get him up on my back and I'll carry him." one of the teachers said and his collogue lifted the boy up and helped secure him so he wouldn't slide of.

"Maybe you better come to the hospital too boy you don't look too well" he said looking at Iruka. He took the young boys hand and lead him after his friend through the streets.

Later when Iruka had been checked on and given a nice cup of tea and some food to calm down after the chock he went to see Kakashi. A nurse informed him that his friend were currently in surgery getting his wounds cleaned and stitched up but that he would probably be out soon. Iruka thanked her and sat down on the floor too wait. He must have dozed of because he was woken by the nurse saying,

"He is out now but he is still unconscious, he took a pretty nasty hit to the head, but you are very welcome to come in and talk too him for a while. That might help him back to our world."

As he came in too the small room Iruka realised he had no idea what to say. He was going to say thank you of course but after that. He sat down next to the bed and looked at the boy in it.

"I never knew you cared about me," he said. "Thank you for saving me. The nurse said that I should talk too you but I don't know what too say." He looked around and found Kakashi's bag standing on the floor. Inside it was one of the dirty novels the older boy liked too read. In lack of something better to say Iruka picked it up and began too read loud too his unconscious friend.

"The sunlight played across his muscular body and light hair. He flashed her a sexy smile that made his one visible eye sparkle. She knew she was supposed to be afraid of the man. She knew that she was supposed to hate him for attacking her ship. She knew that this was not how a lady should react to a strange man acting so suggestively. She knew it all but she couldn't help also getting exited by the mystery and raw sensuality that seemed too surround him…"


End file.
